


The Gospel According to Angel

by etothey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Post-Apocalypse, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's postapocalyptic experience is not precisely what he expected it to be, starting with the kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gospel According to Angel

After the apocalypse, Angel woke up to a ghost and a kitten and a shadow. He wasn't sure which one he noticed first. Probably the kitten: it was the most anomalous of the three. He might not be a vampire anymore, but some reflexes died hard.

The kitten was the hardest to deal with. The kitten looked straight into his eyes and mewed, revealing sharp, tiny white teeth. Fortunately, it wasn't large enough to make breathing difficult. It was sitting on his chest right on top of the covers. Japanese bobtail, probably, white with a black tail, purring at a rate disproportionate to its size. There was no way he was going to move a purring kitten.

"Hey, boss," Faith said. She shifted; her shadow moved. "You know, I've done a lot of thinking, and things are going to be different from now on."

Angel blinked hazily at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, in the gospel according to Angel," Faith went on, "I'm supposed to show my thanks for my life and my salvation and all that good stuff by going on to live a good life."

This couldn't be leading anywhere good. "You're evil again?" Angel said. He had expected better of her, but on the other hand, as the vampire with a yo-yo soul he couldn't exactly criticize.

She started to punch him in the shoulder, then thought better of it. "No, silly. I mean that I'm going to do the goody two-shoes thing, yeah, but I'm also going to write you a thank-you card."

Angel frowned. "A card?"

"Well," Faith said, "I always hated the Hallmark crap that my mom would pick out for my birthday, so cards suck. So I got you a kitten. Kittens are way better." She scritched the kitten under the chin. The purring became louder.

Angel said, "Faith, have you ever _had_ a pet?" Angel knew about cats' alarming tendency to vomit. Usually over expensive carpets. Also their amazing ability to take up the entire bed.

"Ma never let me have one," Faith said. "So I figured, no time like the present."

Wait a second. "The kitten's a gift to both of us?"

The ghost finally spoke. "I'd volunteer to change the litter," Wesley said with delicate irony, "but I have this problem with corporeality at the moment."

"Have _you_ ever had a pet, Wes?" Faith asked.

Angel was pretty sure he knew why Wesley was wincing. "In a manner of speaking," Wesley said.

"You do know you can write your own thank-you notes," Angel said, although it was a little late to avoid the kitten.

The kitten looked at him with limpid blue eyes and mewed. Against his will, he found himself scratching behind its ears. How was it possible for such a big purr to come out of such a little ball of fur?

"More fun this way," Faith said, and grinned.


End file.
